Finding love
by MMHlover
Summary: Jeff gets cheated on and Matt is there for him. Rated M for HARDYCEST


**Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, and any other superstar or diva mentioned in this story are property of World wrestling Federation. I also do not own Shannon, Beth or Kimo. I own nothing but the plot. This story is fictional and none of the events taking place are real. I claim no knowledge of the characters sexual preferences nor do I know anything about their lives.**

* * *

Matt wakes up to banging on his front door. He looks over at the clock on his bedside table '_Who could be here at 2:30 in the morning?_' He thinks as he gets up, puts on some boxers and walks downstairs. He looks through the peephole and sees his brother, Jeff standing in the rain. He quickly opens the door and pulls Jeff inside.

"Jeff, its two thirty in the morning. What are you doing here?"

Jeff doesn't say anything as he walks up to Matt's room and lies down on the bed.

Matt watches him go into his room and just stands there for a minute before closing the door and following him. When he gets there he sees Jeff lying on his back staring at the ceiling. He goes and sits beside him.

"Jeff, what's wrong?"

"She cheated on me. Beth cheated on me"

Matt looks at Jeff shocked. He could not believe what he was hearing. Beth, Jeff's girlfriend for the past 10 years, the one matt thought of as a sister, cheated on Jeff. Matt, knowing what it felt like to be cheated on, Grabs Jeff and pulls him into a hug. Jeff starts to cry as matt rubs his back and whispers things to him.

"Shhh...It's okay Jeffro. She's not worth it. Everything's going to be alright."

Jeff holds onto matt tighter and matt leans back and they both lay there, as Jeff cries. After an hour of crying they both fall asleep, Jeff curled up against matt, his head on his chest and matt, one hand on Jeff's back and the other through his hair.

The next morning Jeff wakes up to find that matt was not in bed. He gets up and wanders downstairs to the kitchen where he finds a mess and a note. He looks around at the flour, eggs, and water spills on the counter, floor and somehow on the ceiling. He picks up the note as he sits down on a chair.

_Jeff,_

_You can obviously see that I attempted to cook but making pancakes is much harder then it says on the box so I'm off to McDonalds to get some breakfast and I'll be right back._

_Your brother,_

_Matt_

Jeff laughs as he puts the note back on the table and starts cleaning up the mess. Ten minutes later matt walks in carrying a bunch of McDonalds bags and sees Jeff wiping up the last of the mess.

"Hey bro, you didn't have to do that."

Jeff turns around "well I had to do something to keep my mind off of…." He looks down as he thinks about Beth.

Matt puts the bags down and walks over to Jeff giving him a hug.

"It's okay Jeffy. You can stay here as long as you need. I've called Vince and got some time off so I'll be here for you."

Jeff pulls away "Oh matt you shouldn't have done that. It's your job. Think of how upset all of the MFers are going to be."

"It's fine Jeff. You are more important and if they are true MFers they won't mind"

Jeff looks at matt and smiles "Okay. Thank you Matty"

"No problem. Now let's eat before it gets cold" Matt turns around and grabs the bags and puts them on the table.

Jeff laughs as he sees like ten bags. "What did you do order everything on the menu?"

Matt looks at Jeff sheepishly "well yah…I didn't know what you wanted."

Jeff shakes his head and sits down, grabbing the first bag and pulling out the hotcakes.

Matt sits down as well and pulls out an egg mcmuffin and they both eat in silence.

After they are done they throw away the garbage and go sit on the couch. Matt looks over at Jeff who is staring at his feet.

Just as matt was about to say something Jeff says "Do you think she thinks I'm ugly? Or I'm not good enough?"

Matt grabs Jeff's hand "Of course not. You are perfect Jeff. If anything you're too good for her. She's a lying bitch who doesn't know when she has a good thing."

Jeff scoffs "I'm not perfect. Far from it"

Matt grabs Jeff's face and makes him look at him "Yes you are Jeff. Don't let her bring you down. You are too good for her. And I'm sure this guy that she slept with doesn't even measure up to you"

Jeff looks down "It was Shannon" he whispered

"What?" Matt asked.

"It was Shannon! She slept with Shannon!"

"Oh my god" Matt stands up " I am going to KILL him" he grabs his keys and just as he was about to open the door Jeff grabs his arm.

"Matt wait…."

"What Jeff? He slept with your girlfriend and I'm going to kill him"

"No! Just leave it alone. It's just going to make it worse. Just stay with me. Please. I need you"

"Jeff…."

"Matt please" Jeff pleads.

Matt sighs and drops his keys on the counter "Fine…But only because I love you"

Jeff hugs him "Thank you. I love you too"

They walk to the living room and Matt turns on the TV.

"What do you wanna watch Jeff?"

He hears Jeff sniffling.

"Jeff?" Matt asks as he looks over and sees Jeff curled up in a ball with his head down. He sits right next to him and puts his arm around him "Jeff...Jeffro come on talk to me."

Jeff sniffles and lays his head on matt's shoulder "I just can't believe she'd do this to me. I thought what we had was special"

"I know Jeffy…I know. I can't believe it either but you'll pull through. Don't worry you'll find someone 100 times better than her."

"I already have."

Matt looks at Jeff "Already? Geez that was fast" He laughs "So who's the lucky girl?"

"It's…It's not a girl"

"Oh? Lucky guy then?" Matt chuckles "do I know him?"

Jeff nods "Yes, you're very close to him"

Matt thinks "Well it can't be Shannon…Shane?"

Jeff shakes his head.

"Hmm… Kimo?"

"No….He's not part of the gang Matt"

"Oh…well then I give up"

Jeff looks up at Matt "It's you."

Shocked Matt looks down at Jeff "M-me? Jeff…"

He removes his arm from around Jeff and scoots over then turns to look at Jeff "How long?"

Jeff looks at his hands nervously "For the last 4 years"

"Oh"

Jeff reaches over to matt and grabs his hand "Matt….Please don't be mad. I-I can't lose you. I shouldn't have told you. I'm sorry" He starts to cry.

Matt grabs Jeff and pulls him closer "No..No don't apologize Jeffy….I'm not mad, just shocked. But I have to confess something"

Jeff wipes his tears and looks up at matt "What?"

Matt looks down at Jeff and smiles "I feel the same way"

Jeff smiles "Really?"

"Yes Jeffro…I love you….I'm in love with you"

Jeff hugs matt and they meet in the middle for a perfect kiss.

When they finally pull away they are both gasping for air. Matt lies down on the couch and pulls Jeff with him as they hold on to each other.

In between kisses Jeff whispers "I love you too"

Matt smiles as they continue to kiss until they fall asleep.

**The end.**

**

* * *

**

I hope you liked it. Please review :)


End file.
